1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and method for requesting user certification from a host computer when accessing the host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional user certification used when a server host computer is accessed from a terminal device, it is common for the host computer to request a user to input a password and to identify the user as authentic if the input password is the same as a registered password.
Therefore, there is a serious problem in that, if another person knows the user""s password, the person can use it to access the host computer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a user certification system for preventing a host computer from being accessed by a person other than a user, even If the person knows the user""s password, and a terminal device for requesting user certification from the host computer.
In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide a user certification system capable of preventing access to a host computer from a terminal device other than that of the user operated by a person impersonating the user, and a terminal device for use with the system.
To these ends, according to an aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects have been achieved through provision of a terminal device capable of accessing a host computer which performs user certification based on a certification code received from the terminal device, including: input means for inputting a password assigned to a user; storage means for holding unique information about the terminal device; generating means for generating a certification code based on the password and the unique information; and transmitting means for transmitting the certification code to the host computer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects have been achieved through provision of a method for a terminal device to request user certification from a host computer which performs user certification based on a certification code received from the terminal device, the method including the steps of: inputting a password assigned to a user; reading unique information stored In the terminal device; generating a certification code based on the password and the unique information; and transmitting the certification code to the host computer.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects have been achieved through provision of a user certification system including a host computer and a plurality of terminal devices capable of accessing the host computer, in which the plurality of terminal devices each include: input means used to input a password assigned to a user; storage means for holding unique information about the terminal device; generating means for generating a certification code based on the password and the unique information; and transmitting means for transmitting the certification code to the host computer, and the host computer includes: receiving means for receiving the certification code; and certification means for performing user certification based on the received certification code.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing objects have been achieved through provision of a computer-readable storage medium holding an information processing program for controlling a computer in a terminal device to request user certification from a host computer, the program including codes for causing the computer to perform the steps of: inputting a password assigned to a user; reading unique information stored in the terminal device; generating a certification code based on the password and the unique information; and transmitting the certification code to the host computer.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.